Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. '''Edd' is the main protagonist in Eddsworld, along side Tom and Matt (formerly Tord). From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. Appearance Edd's appearance in the webtoon is shown to be related to his look in real life. He has straight brown hair with however some points in some parts. He wears a trademark green jacket which also has laces at the top and brown trousers over his legs. His shoes are grey with laces. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. He is also very carefree, leading to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. Edd also has a very strong love for Cola as in a flashback during the Eddisode Hammer & Fail, ''he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemesis and sort of counterpart Eduardo`s order of Diet Coke and during the episode ''WTFuture, ''he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola. He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli. This is shown when he enters the elevator to hell in the Eddisode ''Hello Hell Hole. In the episode WTFuture ''Edd's future self attempted to enter his past self's home, using different access codes in different variations of saying ''open and when these attempts fail, he says "Broccoli?" This fails just before Edd's garage opens and the others leave via the use of several odd sort of fairground cars. He also seems to have a love for bacon. Edd Again is the only time we see his bedroom. It's briefly shown again in Zombeh Attack 3, when skeleton Tord visits him. His room (or his bed) is shown in a couple of comics. Characteristics Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca Cola and bacon throughout the series, to the point that it is motivation for most of his actions. (For instance, in Zombeh Nation, Matt was trapped in a mall full of Zombehs, and didn't agree to help him until he found out Matt has his emergency stash of Cola.) Edd's voice permanently changed in Space Face Part 2, after Matt shot him numerous times with a voice changer, which he ended up breaking soon after. Edd didn't talk in Space Face Part 2 until he was hit with the voice changer. He only gets called Edward by Zombie and Skeleton Tord. In Zombeh Attack, when Tord's turned into a zombie, Edd yells to a cola vending machine instead of Tord. Alternative Forms Throughout the series, Edd has been seen in many different forms and disguises. Edds from Different Time Periods Future Edd Main article: Future Edd Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddison, and Edg also first appeared in WTFuture, serving as four of the modern Edd's ancestors. They were all brought to the regular Edd's time period as backup for Future Edd's "Army of Me's", but became extremely frightened by modern things and went ballistic, making them run away in fear. If this were to happen, Edd wouldnt exist...unless they had time to reproduce. Here are their time periods: *Eddison was brought from the Victorian Era *Sir Edd is from the Middle Age *Eddius came from the height of the Roman Empire *Edg seemed to originate from the early Stone Age Eddie Eddie is an Edd parody made by Ukinojoe. This is the U.S. version of Edd, where he is obese, has a beard and cap, and is a stereotypical frat boy. He along with Tommie discuss dates and make fun of Mattie. Ell Main article: Ell Ell is the female counterpart of Edd in an alternate universe, appearing in Mirror Mirror. List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Edd has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. Edd has the least amount of deaths, totaling at seven in the series canon, not including Paul and Hellucard, who've only died once. Only deaths that happened to the animated Edd count. *Bludgeoned with a sledgehammer, wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by Paul's helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Bitten by a zombeh - Zombeh Attack 3 (survived from death as on YouTube, meaning he and Tom may be immune to zombie bites) *Hit with a jack-o-lantern, and then, mistaken for a monster, was killed by Matt Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Head sliced in half by the Maniac - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Accidentally killed by Tom with an unstable, as Tom calls it, a "Mega Stake Machine Gun" - Matt Sucks *Went insane and killed himself - This World of Edd *Drowned in his (and Tom's) house - Rock Bottom * Beaten to Death With Soda Cans-Sugar Sugar Gallery :To see this page's gallery, visit Edd/Gallery Trivia * Even though he likes every flavor of Coke, he isn't a fan of Diet Coke, as revealed in "Hammer and Fail". * Edd has a lucky can. How he discovered it is portrayed as a poorly-drawn flashback in WTFuture, as seen above. * Edd has made serveral cameo appearances in other Flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. * His first official appearance was Edd (2003). * Edd was one of the first characters to appear in Eddsworld, and the first voiced character. * His voice changed permanantly in Space Face (Part 2) due to his real life counterpart passing away. What may have happened was that Edd got zapped by the voice changer mutiple times, causing his voice box (larynx) to be completely redone. The various voices he went through include a dog's, Eduardo's, a crashing computer, a dolphin, and other unknown voices, before ending at Tim Hautkiet's voice once Matt broke the voice changer. * Edd's real life counterpart appeared to be taller and chubbier, with slightly paler skin, and occasionally glasses. * Edd is the oldest in the group, being 26. Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Main Characters Category:Characters